An Angel and a Trickster
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: The twins had no idea what they were unleashing on the poor unsuspecting populace of Hogwarts...or how it would change the destiny of their surrogate sister Angel Potter. But they were glad to summon the infamous Trickster Loki in order to deal with a growing problem know as Umbridge. Now Angel is soul bonded to a Trickster god slash Arch Angel. Poor world. FemHarry/Loki
1. Chapter 1

_**Quick question...do you want a lemon for this story? Depending on the answer the rating might be bumped to M before chapter three. I currently have four chapters done, and in order for five to be finished I would like your input.**_

* * *

Everything would be blamed on the Weasly twins when people looked back on it all.

Somehow, someway, they managed to find a summoning circle and the ingredients to bring forth Loki, the Norse Trickster god. A few minutes into the summoning, the sugar-crazed god appeared, looking rather surprised they had managed it...then delighted when he heard their request. And so began the war between the Toad and the Trickster.

You almost had to feel sorry for Umbridge. Almost.

Loki disguised himself as a seventh year Gryffindor so he could bunk with the twins. Lee had been told who he really was and why they had brought him to the school.

So long as Loki never pranked him, Lee could keep his mouth shut about it.

Of course there were a few unforeseen problems that came from summoning a Trickster god to a school full of magic users. Namely what happened when Loki ran into Angel Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived.

* * *

"Hey there gorgeous. Why so glum?" asked Loki, who went by the name Gabe. He had even modified everyone's memories so that they thought he was a student.

Angel looked at Loki with an annoyed gaze.

"I know you don't belong, though from how chummy you are with the twins I can only assume you were brought in by_ them_. As for why I'm in a bad mood, take a look around you. Everyone seems to believe I'm the _only_ person to take out that self-styled dark lord without raising a finger to help me. They either believe I'm crazy and delusional, or they think I'm a liar. Those that believe me just assume that I'm the one who's going to lay down everything when I don't even have any good memories of the magicals," she said bitterly.

Hermione had called her a damn emo once she saw her best friend's mood, but she honestly didn't care. With how much crap was piled on her, she was allowed to be an emotional wreck! She had even taken to wearing black more often to show how depressed she was.

Some of the duller Gryffindors were even starting to call her a mini-Snape with how dour she was.

Angel was allowed to be a Goth dammit. If it kept those horny bastards who harassed her like that idiot Cormac McLaggen, she would be a damn goth!

Loki grinned wildly at her.

"And if I could make you smile again?"

Angel looked at the fake Gryffindor.

"If you can get me to smile about my life again, I will go out with you," she said flatly.

Fred and George cornered him five minutes later.

"Why'd you approach Angel?"

"She looked suicidally depressed. Besides, she's rather cute if you get to look at her properly."

"Well yeah, everyone knows she's hot. The problem is most idiots can't looked past her money," said Fred.

"Her looks," said George.

"Her fame," said Fred.

"Or her power. And she looks at us more like brothers than boyfriend material," finished George.

"So would you be objective if I were to try and date her?" asked Loki.

"If you can make her happy like she used to be, before all this crap was dumped on her, no."

Loki clapped his hands.

"Excellent. Now I can have some real fun!"

Loki rather liked Angel, and he knew how much fun James had been. Cheering up the man's daughter (he knew James would never object to Loki dating his daughter) would definitely make his day.

* * *

Angel looked at Snape, who seemed to be under an illusion spell at the moment. She snorted, but it didn't lift her spirits. Loki seemed disappointed. So he snapped his fingers, causing Snape and Umbridge to switch color schemes to the amusement of most.

It got Angel to move her lips into a semblance of a smile, but it was only there for five seconds. But in Loki's mind it was a start.

Angel came into the great hall, blinked, then walked back out. She looked inside again to find that yes, the place apparently grew an entire field of her favorite flowers and not a single petunia in sight. Hermione took one look and giggled.

"He's really serious about making you smile isn't he?" she said.

"Apparently, don't see why though. He's a Trickster god for crying out loud...surely he could do better than a borderline goth."

Hermione smiled at her clueless friend...at least she _was_ aware of Loki trying to court her.

The teachers tried to remove the flowers but nothing worked. Finally they gave up...only to see the flowers vanish into nothing except for the single bouquet in front of Angel. It was rather sweet really, and it did make her smile a little.

McGonagall pulled Hermione aside and asked quietly, "Someone is trying to court Angel again...right?"

"Her condition was rather simple. If her current admirer can make her smile like she used to, she would date him. So far he's gotten a few small ones."

"...At least this one has good taste," said McGonagall with a grimace.

"He must follow along the lines of 'go big or go home'. If you want to know more about him ask the twins. From what Angel said they called him here."

"Thank you for the advice."

She was less than pleased to find out that they had summoned Loki for a laugh, but considering his side project was to drive the Toad insane while he attempted to court one of her lions, she was willing to ignore his presence. Her only request was that he not hurt Angel.

* * *

Angel's next encounter with Loki was in Honeydukes. She was getting some chocolate frogs, specifically the dark variety, only to learn that they had all be bought out by a seventh year five minutes earlier. Angel frowned as her disappointment became obvious. She tried to find any kind of dark chocolate only to learn all of it had been bought by the same seventh year.

She would hex whoever stopped her chocolate fix from being sated...until a thought occurred to her. She could always make her own, as she knew how.

She left Honeydukes only to spot Loki standing a few feet down the road with a large bag, and her nose smelt chocolate. She growled.

He had been the one to buy out all the chocolate. He would pay. A few stinging hexes aimed at his direction later, and he turned to find the culprit.

"What's got your knickers in a knot?" he asked grumpily.

"You bought all the dark chocolate from Honeydukes," she replied moodily. Her eyes glinted when he held out a large chunk of Honeydukes best dark chocolate fudge.

"What do you want for it?" she asked.

"Hmm...how about you join me around Hogsmeade for the day and I give you all the dark chocolate I bought?" he said.

"And if I refuse?" she asked.

"Suit yourself. I was considering pranking Malfoy today but if you don't want front row seats to the show..." he said, eyes glinting.

"Mind if I join in? He's been one of my worst pests since he hit puberty," she said flatly.

Loki held out an arm, and she cautiously took it.

"You don't need to be so tense, I'm not going to try anything," said Loki.

Angel finally relaxed a bit after he handed her a dark chocolate frog to snack on. She actually started to enjoy herself as Draco ended up in various illusions and looking like an idiot in Hogsmeade. Lucius would be pissed when he found out how undignified his son was acting.

Loki even escorted her back to the castle and held her hand until they got into the great hall. Angel looked at him.

"I actually enjoyed myself today. How...odd," she said. It had been a long time since she actually _enjoyed_ Hogsmeade on her own. Usually Hermione or Ron was next to her and dragged her all over the place.

Loki grinned at her.

"If you like, I can be your shield against idiots."

"No thanks, but if you can shield against what I would consider mind-rape then I would be interested," she said mirthlessly.

Loki blinked at her.

"Voldemort seems to like harassing me with images of a door, Snape is _supposed_ to be teaching me how to shield my mind, and Dumbledore is doing fuck all about the fact I keep having crappy visions other than to force me to deal with Snape more than I like. Never mind that these supposed lessons give me headaches and make me throw up after each one," she said bitterly.

Loki looked angry about that news.

"Give me a few days and I'll make it so that you have shields and keep snake-face out," he said. He knew that things had been bad, but not this bad.

"Do that and I may actually kiss you," she said seriously.

* * *

A few days later, before her next 'detention' with Snape, Loki slipped something around her wrist.

"What's this?"

"Watch what happens next time Snape tries to get in."

Angel raised an eyebrow but went to the dungeons anyway. Half an hour later she had a smile on her face as she came back to the common room. It was small, but it was definitely a smile.

"Well?" asked Ron dumbly.

"Gabe's bracelet did the trick. Snape was actually thrown back into a hair-growth potion from the force of trying to break into my mind. I felt leaving was the smarter choice...though I did stop by Madam Pomphrey to tell her that Snape had been injured."

She saw no reason to piss him off further, and at least this time she could honestly say she had done something for him.

She would wait to see if it did something for her nightmare issue before she actually followed through with her promise to kiss Loki though. And after a night of dreamless sleep, the next morning she gave Loki a full kiss on the cheek to his shock. His grin the rest of the day spoke of his mood though.

After giving her the bracelet, Angel started to smile a little more...and eventually started to wear something other than black. And that made rumors sprout like wildfire among the staff.

* * *

Loki's next act of getting Angel to agree to a simple date was to bring one of his kids over. She already knew he was the god Loki and she once told Fred and George she didn't hate all snakes just because Salazar Slytherin made them a symbol of his house. So he vanished for a weekend and came back with a new addition to the Black Lake, to the displeasure of the merpeople population and the Giant squid.

He brought the World Serpent to Hogwarts.

"So what's the big surprise?" asked Angel.

"Open your eyes and see," said Loki with a smirk.

Angel opened them and blinked twice. Before her was a massive snake, easily bigger than the one that had bit her in second year.

"Is that who I think it is?" she asked cautiously.

"If you think it's the serpent that supposedly will attack and kill Thor at Ragnarok, then yes, yes he is."

Angel grinned and hissed. The serpent hissed back with clear pleasure in his eyes. Loki watched amused as Angel and his son Midgardsomr chatted in Parseltongue.

Finally Midgardsomr looked at Loki with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Father I like her. Can we keep her?" he asked in English.

Loki laughed openly at the surprise then delight on Angel's face.

Angel walked back to the school with Loki after telling him how to find the Acromantula colony to fed Midgardsomr with. She liked snakes, but disliked spiders. Besides, Aragog tried to eat her once... Hagrid's pet or not he was going to be eaten.

* * *

"So how was your date?" said Hermione with a smirk.

"It wasn't a date. He introduced me to the World Serpent, who doesn't have nearly as dirty a mind as most snakes I've spoken to," said Angel.

Hermione blinked at that response.

"Wait, so that legend is true then?"

"Apparently. Coincidentally he happens to like me. He asked in English if they could keep me," said Angel, a small smile on her face.

Hermione looked at her friend.

"I think he's good for you. You haven't smiled like this in a while."

"It's nice to have someone interested who isn't a total asshole," said Angel, wincing as she remembered the time Ron tried to pick her up for the Yule Ball, only to go stag instead since no one had her interest. That had not been a fun year as accusations of her being a lesbian had been thrown about thanks to Rita's stupid article.

Angel had actually punched that hag black and blue when she finally ran into her at Hogsmeade for a drink and she would have stabbed her with a broken butterbeer bottle had Hermione not forcefully dragged her out of the stunned pub. After the threat Angel made towards Rita via owl post, the woman had wisely avoided any more articles about her.

It had taken even longer and more death threats against the other students to stop mocking her about the article before that rumor dropped. Though to be fair the insults only dropped after she broke Draco's nose and threatened to castrate him in a very painful manner in full view of the other boys.

The fifty point deduction had been entirely worth it.

"He still took you out alone by the lake. By normal standards that is a date," said Lavender.

"I'm not even sure I like him yet. I mean most of the boys who show interest in me only want something."

For Ron it had been fame and money.

For Draco it had been power.

For Cormac it had been bragging rights among the other boys.

For most of the other boys, it had been about getting into her pants.

About the only boys she would willingly associate now were Neville, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean and now Loki. They were the only ones to treat her like a person and not an object. Most of the girls understood her problem, as the magical community was very backwards. Some marriage contracts turned the women into little more than a commodity, to her disgust.

"So are you going to keep dragging him along?" asked Parvati.

"He has yet to complete the task I gave him," said Angel.

"Which was?"

"Make her smile like she used to. That was the only condition she set," said Hermione.

"Oooh...nice impossible task," said Lavender with a giggle.

"Not so impossible apparently. He's gotten me to cheer up and away from the goth side of being a teenager," said Angel. The other girls giggled as they chatted about Angel's possible new boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki discreetly followed Angel into an unused room. There was a tub full of warm water, animal-friendly soap...and her beloved pet owl Hedwig.

Loki's eyebrow raised up when he realized why Angel had slipped away from her 'minders'.

She was cleaning Hedwig. Owls were clean creatures by nature, but Angel enjoyed lavishing attention on her owl's feathers and Hedwig loved having her feathers cleaned.

She seemed to notice him once he closed the door.

"You can watch if you like," she said with a shrug. This was her private time, and unlike Hermione or Ron she had the distinct feeling he wouldn't try to ask why she was doing this or bother her about studying.

She worked with a deft hand, as she had become quite good when it came to removing the unwanted dirt and grime from Hedwig's feathers.

It was fascinating to watch as the water slowly became dirty from the muck she was cleaning out. He idly wondered how she would react to his wings, and if she was as good at cleaning angel feathers as she was an owls. He hadn't released his wings in _years_. They were probably gray from all the crap in them.

"You seem unusually fascinated by my little hobby of cleaning feathers," said Angel amused.

A few other owls joined Hedwig, as her owl had been quite vocal about her _human_ being so thorough. Loki seemed very amused by the fact that the Headmaster's pet phoenix had even shown up. She soon had quite the production line going, cleaning the feathers in a soothing motion. Loki had noticed that the room had a warming charm around them, despite being the middle of October.

All the 'cleaned' owls were perching on spots that had appeared a few minutes after she started. When the last bird had perched itself to dry, she cleared out the water which had become rather grungy looking. She had to refill the tub five times in order to insure that the birds were properly cleaned.

"They sure seem to like you," he said.

"I like birds. They're freer than any human, though flying a broom comes very close. If I could, I would fly all the time and never land," said Angel, looking wistful.

Loki looked at her and considered something for a moment. On one hand, she might react rather badly to his true nature. He could always remove the knowledge. On the other, she might react favorably.

Angel was busy checking on the birds when she heard the sound of wings. They were louder and more powerful than she was used to, and she turned around wondering what it was.

Imagine her shock to find Loki still sitting nearby with his hands on the reversed chair, laying his head on them while his back was exposed. Only instead of there being a cloak on his back, there were now six pairs of magnificent wings. They almost looked pure white in color, except they were quite dirty. They hadn't been cleaned in years. Her hands twitched as her habit of cleaning feathers felt like it was about to kick in full force. She _hated_ dirty feathers.

Loki seemed amused at her reaction.

"You're not a god at all, are you?" she said finally, having repressed the urge to clean his wings.

"Nope. I just go by Loki to avoid my brothers," he said amused.

"You _are_ the Loki though, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Do you have another name, or do you prefer Loki?" she asked. She had a suspicion what his real name was, he wasn't exactly trying to hide it and six pairs of wings was a dead giveaway.

"Loki is fine."

She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"How long had it been since you cleaned your wings? I can see the dirt from _here_," she said in annoyance.

Loki chuckled. He could see she itched to clean them, and he was honestly tempted to let her. She knew what she was doing if the number of birds in the room was any indication, and the fact that a bonded _phoenix_ of all things was in here. The only way she could have gotten one of those to come for a cleaning was if she was very, very good at what she did.

The problem was that touching an angel's wings, particularly an arch angel, was extremely personal. It was about the same as inviting a lover to your bed. The thing was that Angel was too young for him to even consider such a thing, perhaps in a year or so.

Loki considered letting her touch them. Angel wasn't like most girls. In fact he had the distinct feeling that even if she had known how important an angel's wings were, she would honestly care less.

Eventually he decided to toss it all.

"It's been years since I've even let them out," he admitted.

That was all she needed to hear, as she brought out a tub of clean warm water. He shivered when she touched the first feather and she said nothing, systematically cleaning each feather individually.

He practically purred as she finished one wing and went to the next. No wonder she had managed to get a bonded phoenix as one of her 'customers'...she was _good_. He could sense her amusement at the fact he was like an oversized cat. It was when she started to lightly sing a song that his eyes started to droop.

"_Wake up to a sunny day_

_Not a cloud up in the sky_

_And then it starts to rain_

_My defenses hit the ground_

_And they shatter all around_

_So open and exposed_

_But I found strength in the struggle_

_Face to face with my trouble_

_When you're broken_

_In a million little pieces_

_And you're trying_

_But you can't hold on anymore_

_Every tear_

_Falls down for a reason_

_Don't you stop believing in yourself_

_When you're broken_

_Little girl, don't be so blue_

_I know what you're going through_

_Don't let it beat you up_

_Hittin' walls and gettin' scars_

_Only makes you who you are_

_Only makes you who you are_

_No matter how much your heart is aching_

_There is beauty in the breaking_

_When you're broken_

_In a million little pieces_

_And you're tryin'_

_But you can't hold on anymore_

_Every tear falls down for a reason_

_Don't you stop believin' in yourself_

_When you're broken_

_Better days_

_Are gonna find you once again_

_Every piece will find its place_

_When you're broken_

_When you're broken_

_When you're broken_

_In a million little pieces_

_And you're tryin'_

_But you can't hold on anymore_

_Every tear falls down for a reason_

_Don't you stop believing in yourself_

_When you're broken_

_Oh, when you're broken_

_When you're broken_

_When you're broken..."_

(_Broken_, by Lindsey Haun from the _Broken Bridges Soundtrack.)_

Loki vaguely noticed that the birds all seemed to add to song, even Fawkes, adding to the music. It was so peaceful that he didn't wake up until long after she was done cleaning his wings. Had he seen how dirty the water was, he would have been shocked.

He woke up to the sound of her humming, and most of the birds had left back to the Owlry. Fawkes had returned to his post, not that Dumbledore had known he was missing.

"How long was I out?" he asked, surprised.

"About two hours at least. You need to take better care of your wings...Gabriel," she said without looking up.

Loki blinked, before he chuckled. He wasn't exactly being discreet about his real self around her. Something about the girl went through all of his defenses. He had no idea why, but he relaxed around her more than he ever had, even with his brothers.

"What's that song you're humming?"

She looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"It's a song by a singer who goes by Train, and it's called 'Calling All Angels'," she said.

Loki grinned. Her original personality which had been hidden behind her miserable and goth-like appearance seemed to come out more around him. It was quite amusing how much of a prankster she really was. It was really too bad that it was so well hidden.

* * *

Angel was about to take a bite from her eggs when her sense of danger went off.

She leaned to the right, and a spell went flying past her ear. Turning around, she found Draco glaring at her for reasons she had no idea about. Aside from general dislike between them anyway.

She looked at him with a bland expression.

"Why did you just try to curse me Malfoy?" she asked calmly.

"I bet you think you're better than us, don't you? Filthy half breed bitch," sneered Malfoy.

Angel didn't bother to react. Reacting would only make things worse, as she had learned the hard way. However she could still make a snappy comeback.

"And what does that say about you? Your very name tells the world that your word cannot be trusted," she said calmly. She hexed Ron and Hermione silent. They would only ruin her fun.

"What did you say you whore?" snarled Draco.

"Malfoy, a French family whose very name means 'Bad Faith'. By that very definition the word of your or your father cannot be held as good without certain...collateral...put into place. You claim to be superior to us Brits, yet you're nothing more than a little worm who had to flee France because of the fact that someone of superior breeding had chased you out, all because your ancestor had no honor to hold his end of a bargain. Fluer Delacour was very talkative about where the name Malfoy came from Draco...who knew that your ancestors were just as spineless and full of shit as you are now?" she said coldly.

The entire hall was silent at those words. Angel had just challenged Draco's honor, and the honor of his entire line. If Draco left that go unchallenged, then he would be in trouble with his own house. On the other hand, Angel had definitely scored major pureblood brownie points by countering his accusations and trouncing her 'rival' and his honor to the ground.

"Honor Duel, tomorrow at dinner!" snarled Draco.

"I accept, _bad faith,_" she said coldly.

And with that, the school was abuzz with this new development.

"Angel, how could you do that?" hissed Hermione, who had finally broken the charm to keep her quiet.

"I've had it up to here with Malfoy and his gang. In case you haven't noticed Hermione, Draco practically has this entire school wrapped around his finger because Dumbledore is too much of a damn pacifist to actually _do_ anything to antagonize someone he _might_ be able to redeem later," spat Angel.

Ron had finally given up on trying to break the charm. Angel wasn't interested in hearing his offer to be her second or his attempts to dissuade her. She had goaded Draco with the intent to insure that he actually _came_ to this duel, unlike the first time which Ron had so idiotically gotten her into.

She had read up on duels after that incident, and she had been furious that Ron had accepted it for her when it wasn't his decision to make. It was just good luck that Draco was too much of a coward to challenge her directly and had backed out.

Angel had to keep herself from hexing Hermione again to get her to shut up. Why couldn't she understand that she had enough of Malfoy's attitude? Didn't she notice that not _one_ teacher had stood up to punish the ass for trying to curse her in the middle of the damn Great Hall? Not even McGonagall had raised her voice about it.

"So sister of ours," said Fred.

"Who's going to be your second?" asked George.

Honor duels allowed for a second in the event of death, and there was little doubt who Draco would chose. Judging by the look on Snape's face, he was hoping for the chance to hurt her.

"Oi Gabe, you want in?" she called down the table.

Loki sauntered over with a smirk.

The Weasly twins grinned evilly. Who better to put Malfoy and Snape in their place than the god noted for putting arrogant tossers in their place?

"So you want me as your second?"

"Hell yes! Do you have any idea how long I've waited to put Malfoy in his place? Best of all Dumbledore can't exactly trick you into trying to convince me to forget about this nonsense. As my Second you would be the only one able to talk to me once the duel starts."

Loki clapped his hands in glee. He was so going to have fun with this.

* * *

_On another continent..._

He smiled. It seemed that allowing those twins to find the spell to summon his favorite had done exactly what he had hoped it would. Gabriel might like to play the Trickster and summon those fake girls, but he knew his son better than most. His youngest needed someone to keep him in line, and he really felt guilty for allowing the magicals to find out how to create those damn soul containers. Boy had Death been pissed when he found out that they could make them by sacrificing an innocent and thus make his job even harder than it needed to be.

Angel Potter was in need of saving, and Gabriel needed someone to trust. He had been alone for far too long, and it was almost time for things to come to a head between Lucifer and Micheal. Gabriel would need her help in order to stay alive long enough to see this through.

And Gabriel was her reward. Angel had been put through so much, her soul and sanity nearly ready to break under the pressure. She needed someone who saw her for herself and didn't expect anything from her. Her habit of cleaning feathers had been a bonus he had cultivated once he had made Hedwig dirty enough for the by-now ingrained OCD to kick in. Once she realized how soothing it was to keep her pet clean, her nature took care of the rest.

Seeing her able to put Gabriel at ease enough to let her clean all six of his wings _and_ put him to sleep only made slipping the bond much easier. It would be entertaining once they found that out.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel looked at Draco with a growl. Today was the day she put the ferret bastard in his place. She was tired of his bullshit, and she planned to let loose all her frustration out on him. Loki simply stood out of her way, knowing she needed this out of her system.

Malfoy had been one of the key reasons she had nearly snapped and gone on a killing spree after all.

To the surprise of many, Snape wasn't Draco's second. His father was. Narcissa Malfoy ne Black watched with a dispassionate gaze and the knowledge that Angel wouldn't hesitate to geld both men.

Behind her was Loki, looking rather bored. In his hand was a book, and it was obvious he felt that Angel could handle this on her own. He also wasn't going to make any attempts to stop what the two deserved.

"Is there no way to resolve this peacefully?" asked Dumbledore sadly.

Seeing the cold look in Angel's eyes and the sneer on Draco's face, he realized that nothing he could do would prevent this.

"Very well. Professor Flitwick will stand in as judge."

"No lethal curses, and if one of you is knocked out then the duel is over. On the count of three... 1, 2, 3..."

Angel didn't hesitate the second the cloth started to drop.

"AVIS!"

Instead of a few minor birds coming out, the glass behind the staff table shattered upon impact as thousand of birds came from outside. It had been Loki's idea to capitalize on her natural affinity towards birds.

The entire hall was filled with birds, most of them like hawks and eagles.

"Is that a red-tailed hawk?" asked Hermione from the side.

"How should I know?" asked Ron.

"Where did that bald-eagle come from?!" said Cho.

"Now Malfoy do I have to let these nice birds have their way with you and your daddy, or do I have to get really creative?" smirked Angel coldly.

Malfoy was paler than normal at the sight of all those rather large birds.

"Are you so weak that you have to use a firstie's spell?" he sneered.

"Why should I waste my good spells on inbred filth like you?" she sneered right back.

Unknown to Draco, Loki was giving her some prime put down material.

"Diffindo!"

"Serpensortia Maxima!"

A certain snake that had been waiting in the Black Lake appeared, though only a fraction of his true size. He was almost mistaken for a basilisk had it not been for the fact that several students had met his gaze and were still alive.

The World Snake was surprised to have been called...especially by his father's bonded. Not that either of them had noticed this fact yet, though it was only a matter of time.

"_Are these two bothering you?"_ he asked Angel in English. He had a slight lilt to his voice, and several students jumped.

Angel had an evil idea.

"These _two_ consider themselves to be the epitome of the Serpent house. I thought it would benefit them to see what a true serpent is like," she said.

Seeing such a massive snake glare at them, with the open threat of several thousand birds of prey that all had sharp talons and razor sharp beaks, Lucius and Draco all but pissed themselves.

Narcissa snorted in amusement. They had pissed off the wrong witch.

Draco, the cowardly idiot, practically ran off the stage.

"Draco Malfoy forfeits. Lucius Malfoy, as second, can either chose to continue or forfeit as well," said Flitwick.

"Oh and Malfoy? I won't settle for just scaring the shit out of you like I did Draco. Explosa Castrado!"

Lucius screamed like a woman as Lily Evan's personally made curse hit him full force. There was now a dark red stain where his crotch was, and Narcissa looked particularly happy about the curse she chose.

"Winner, Angel Potter!" said Flitwick quickly.

The birds dispersed back to the wilds, though some would come back for a session with the owls. The World Serpent vanished back to the lake...it was only a partial manifestation that Angel had brought out.

Narcissa didn't bother to follow her husband, but rather went to see Angel privately.

"I want an annulment of my marriage vows and protection from both sides," she said flatly.

Angel raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you believe I can help?"

"You are the Black heir, and as Sirius is currently on the run, you are the only one who can re-admit me back into the family. After this win, you would be considered emancipated by default, not that you weren't already after that debacle in the Ministry. When they put you on a full trial, they legally declared you a full adult and as such you can take control of the Black family in Sirius' stead. As for the protection...well I would be a fool not to realize you're a better choice than Voldemort or Dumbledore when you have the favor of Loki himself," said Narcissa.

Angel thought about this, before an idea occurred to her.

"How about an annulment and turning you into a protectorate of the Potter family via the Blacks? I can give you partial access to my vaults with the agreement to ruin the Malfoy and any other Dark families. I want you to pull the rug out from under them," said Angel.

Narcissa looked at her with approval.

"Deal. I get twenty percent of the gold made while I ruin them though."

"Twenty-five and you can give me the contact information to the best damn barrister you know so I can ruin Dumbledore for trying to snow me under," said Angel with a counter offer.

"Agreed. I'll have Murdia Malfoy contact you later...she's Lucius' sister and she hates him."

Angel looked predatory. This would be fun.

* * *

Loki was bored. After the incident with Lucius Malfoy being painfully castrated, Umbridge had left the school in a hurry and Amelia Bones had sent in an auror who was on spell damage duty...I/E he had to teach before he was allowed back out in the field.

Angel, after her show of dominance to the Pure Bloods and subsequent control of the Black family after her talk with Narcissa, had begun to take command at Hogwarts. Dumbledore might think he controlled the school, but at this time Angel was assuming full command.

The problem was that this meant he had nothing to do now. With his girlfriend (and he fully acknowledged her as such now) taking control, he had a lack of victims.

So he decided to visit his son who was currently asleep on the Black Lake shore.

"Hey snake-face," he said.

"_Hello father. Bored are you?"_

"That obvious?"

"_I don't see why you haven't mated with the girl yet. It's not like the bond between you is going to get stronger while you wait."_

"What bond?"

The snake laughed at him.

"_You are so focused on the girl's happiness and fulfilling the twin trickster's request that you didn't even notice it did you? I may sleep most of the time, but even I can see what you yourself have missed completely," _he chuckled.

Loki blinked, then focused on his true form. His eyes opened in absolute shock.

"You have got to be kidding... when the hell did that happen?"

"_I believe your 'Father' had something to do with that. I can smell the Divine energy all over this bond, and it's far too strong to be that of Freya or the work of the Norns. I believe that Angel is your reward and that you are to be her salvation in exchange."_

Loki grimaced. Now that he was looking at it, it did sound like his father's work. Hell, the name alone should have given him a clue as to who set this particular soul bond up. How else could one explain why the soul mate of an archangel was _named_ Angel of all things?

* * *

"WHAT?!" shrieked Angel in her 'private' room where she cleaned birds.

"I said that my Father apparently decided to play a joke on the both of us. He created a soul bond between us before we had even met," said Loki wincing.

Angel pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Explain, _now_," she said flatly.

"As you already know I'm actually the archangel Gabriel. I left heaven because I was tired of the idiotic in-fighting between Lucy and Mikey. God left shortly before I did and no one had seen him since. Normally angels aren't allowed to have...ah, relations...with mortals. At least none where a child can be conceived. However occasionally my Father likes to play around and reward certain angels with a soul mate, one who would automatically ascend to the same status as the angel when they die. Shortly after the twins summoned me, he apparently decided to give me one of those soul bonds..."

"Let me get this straight...God decided it was amusing to muck about in my _love life_?" she all but hissed.

"Actually it didn't form at all until I took an interest in you personally...then he thought it would be amusing to form the bond before I was aware it was even there."

"And what exactly do I get out of this?"

"The soul bond stabilizes both our souls. In my case it calms me down a bit and gives me someone I can relax around without trying to hide. In your case it gives you peace of mind and the knowledge that you'll never be alone again. As snake breath outside put it, you were my reward and I'm your salvation. Besides, there are other benefits to this too," said Gabriel.

"Like what?"

"Magicals have laws about soul bonds. They can't force us to marry anyone other than our soul mate, and if the soul mate is of a higher order of being then the other is automatically classed as the same thing. And...once the bond is completely settled it will grant you some new abilities. Like wandless magic and a permanent shield around your mind."

"No more lessons with Snape?"

"Nope."

Suddenly Angel didn't look so pissed off. Gabriel put his hand on her shoulder, and she didn't try to remove it.

She wasn't expecting her boyfriend to end up being her soul mate, or a guaranteed spot as an angel in heaven...but it had to be better than her life had been _before_ Loki showed up.

She all but melted when he started to give her a massage. Much like she was with wings and feathers, his skills were _good._

* * *

Fred and George looked at Angel in disbelief.

"Let me get this straight..." said Fred.

"We summon Loki, the god of awesomeness and patron of pranks..." continued George.

"To deal with the Toad Bitch and Malfoy..."

"And he turns out to be your soul mate?" finished George.

Angel shrank under their gaze.

"Um...yes?" she said sheepishly.

The twins didn't hesitate.

"We are so proud of you!" they said in unison.

"Landing the god of pranks himself as a soul mate..."

"And ending most of Dumbledore's stupid schemes to pair you up with Ron," said George.

"Truly worthy of being called a Marauder!" they said happily.

"Wait, _what_?"

"Dumbledore wanted to dose you with love potions to marry Ron once the war was over," said Fred.

"Overheard Mum talking about it with him late one night," said George.

"But with a soul bond not even Amoretia can affect you now," said Fred.

"And betrothal rituals and contracts will never take effect... Magic itself would burn those attempting it."

"Well since you two clearly care more about Angel than that idiot brother of yours, I suppose I can trust you with one of my big secrets," said Loki, clapping his hands.

Angel started throwing every privacy, silencing and warding charm she knew. Loki threw up a few of his own.

Fred and George looked at each other in surprise and concern.

"So what warrants such secrecy?" they asked.

"What I'm about to tell you is one of my biggest secrets. Demons wouldn't hesitate to kill you for this information, and neither would my brothers."

Angel calmly waited for their reaction, camera in hand.

"Now what do you know of my legend? Specifically before I became the Trickster god?" asked Loki.

"Not much."

"Just that the summoning ritual seemed to predate you and used a lot of things that weren't associated with Norse mythos."

"And they were primarily 'light' in nature," said George.

Angel snorted.

"What captain sugar-hound is trying and failing to say is that his real name isn't _Loki_."

Loki unleashed his wings, causing the twins to stumble back in shock.

"Hi, I'm the Arch Angel Gabriel!" he said chipperly.

"As in the Angel of Judgment and youngest of the Seven original angels," she said smugly.

The twins were in awe.

"That is sooo cool!" they said together.

"So angels actually have a sense of humor?" said Fred.

"Actually I'm more of a trickster than an angel. Most of my brother's are uptight idiots...much like Percy come to think of it. Zachariah in particular was always an arrogant douche," said Gabriel.

As the twins practically jumped on the arch angel for details, Angel was petting something Loki had given her as an early Christmas present.

It was a puppy, large than most small dogs, and she suspected it was one of Fenrir's line.

Mostly because of how big the thing was.

It chuffed and rolled over so she could scratch his belly. When the twins were done, they found a grinning Gabriel.

"These two are on the verge of becoming Trickster gods themselves. All they need is a bit of a nudge, a new set of names, and they'll join the group I picked when I decided to hide," he said.

Angel smirked.

"I have the perfect idea for that."


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius only had to hear the words "soul mate" and "Loki" before he started crowing to Remus.

Apparently he didn't care about the fact Angel had apparently been tapped as the soul mate of a god...the fact she had landed Loki only made him prouder.

Probably why he had no issues with brewing the animagus potion for his goddaughter and the twins.

Angel stretched. It was Christmas break, and for once she wasn't stuck in the drafty castle. Her hand bumped into something solid and warm.

Her eyes squinted and she vaguely made out the shape of something taller than her and snoring. She put on her new glasses to find Loki lying next to her.

Rolling her eyes and then smirking, she positioned herself carefully before she pushed him off the bed.

He fell on the floor with a squawk.

She snickered evilly.

"Har har," he said, returning to his spot and getting back under the covers.

Sirius had, upon learning of the soul bond, given the two a room. Molly had throw up a fuss, but she had been overruled, since it was Sirius' house. Loki had set up a privacy charm to placate her, but they never mentioned that he rarely slept in the second bed.

However just because he was allowed to share the same bed didn't mean Angel appreciated having half of it taken by the glorified bed hog known as Loki. Hence why she kicked him off it. Her new pet wolf chuffed in amusement.

"I heard the potion was going to be ready tonight. Sirius has agreed to let you try it outside since there is a chance you might have a larger than normal form."

"I can't wait to see what the twins turn into," she said with a snort.

Angel's idea to get them started on the upgrade from ordinary wizards to tricksters in training was to turn them into animagi. In order to come up with a decent name for the twins new forms, they needed to know their animal forms.

Angel gave Loki a look, and he turned over and closed his eyes while she got dressed.

They had agreed, once the bond was known, that they wouldn't do anything until Angel was sixteen at least. They could hug, share the same bed, and kiss, but that was it. Though Loki said she was free to touch his wings whenever she wanted, since she was so good at cleaning feathers.

It was as close to intimate that he would get with her until she reached sixteen.

Once Loki finally got up...mostly because Angel threatened to dump his breakfast on him if he didn't wake up...he got dressed and went downstairs.

Molly gave him the evil eye but didn't speak.

Apparently Sirius had broken down and told her flat out that he was Loki, a god, and therefor could have snuck into the room regardless of what spells she put on it. Loki couldn't believe that the twins still had their hearing after hearing Molly Weasly go into a rant on their joke shop.

Remus, when he learned of his actual identity, had been torn between his Marauder side and his werewolf self.

Loki was considered the patron of werewolves, because he was the father of Fenrir, the great wolf. And considering he was also a shapeshifter, that meant whenever the scattered werewolf packs prayed to a god, it was usually Loki they asked to bless them.

Remus was about due for another transformation, and Angel had asked Loki if he could do something to ease the pain, or at least change it to something less harmful to humans. She didn't want to see her uncle killed by hunters.

Remus personally wanted to introduce Loki to some of the other werewolves who at least tried to bear with their condition and not harm humans. His abilities were fairly well known to the Packs, but since his description changed once a century at least, he would have to do a minor demonstration.

Well...that and Loki fully planned to bring his son with him, as Fenrir was just as bored as he was at the moment, and this would be highly entertaining...for Loki at least. Angel demanded pictures of their reactions to the Great Wolf, as Fenrir was known.

* * *

Once the day was over and most of the Order gone, Angel and the twins went outside.

Angel would go last, as she was the best at taking a pictures.

Fred down his potion first...and turned into a black Labrador. Angel snickered, and took multiple pictures.

George was next, and he turned into a black panther, which was somewhat surprising. They would have assumed that the twins would have similar forms.

Angel downed hers last...and they were nearly thrown to the ground once her form finally took shape. It was _massive_.

It had odd spines along the back, which flattened completely. On her tail was something akin to a natural rudder. She had hand-like wings, and her primary coloring was silver and a black pearl coloring. Her eyes remained green though.

She made a low cry, and she recognized it from an old show she used to watch before Dudley outgrew the cartoon violence and moved to the more graphic kind.

Falling flat on her ass, she looked around in disbelief.

"What the hell?"

"I think you were a dragon of some kind," said Sirius.

Loki snapped his fingers, creating a 3-D image of her form, down to the last detail.

"You've got to be kidding...I turned into _Lugia_?" she said incredulous.

"You know what that is?" said Sirius.

"Lugia, one of the two main legendaries from the second Gen of Pokémon. I used to play the games before it became too much of a hassle to keep Mr. Weasly from breaking my console. If I remember right, Lugia is considered the Master of Bird types...it primarily rules over the birds of ice, fire and lightning from Gen One."

Loki snorted, he couldn't help it.

"What?" he said defensively, "It's a known fact she's a bird girl, this just proves it for everyone!"

Angel just smacked him upside the head.

* * *

With the knowledge of what her animal form was, she found that she had become, to the immense amusement of Loki, the twins and Sirius, a literal bird magnet.

The second she touched her foot inside Hogwarts, she found herself accosted by every bird within a mile radius including Fawkes to the surprise of Dumbledore and the staff.

She hexed her boyfriend for laughing at her, then the twins for not hiding their snickers from her.

* * *

It was Valentine's Day, and Loki had a plan. He wasn't going to settle for taking his soul mate to the nearby village. No, he was going to have a bit of fun with her.

She once mentioned she had never been outside England, and that she hated her relatives.

So he was kidnapping her for Valentine's Day and taking her outside the country for a few hours. She had a passing knowledge of Japanese (something about finding the original Pokémon game, which he still had no idea what that was) so he planned to take her to one of the aviaries in Japan.

Now to spring the surprise and have the twins cover for him.

"Loki, what are you..." she started, before she was suddenly somewhere else.

She opened her eyes, having felt herself fly faster than she had ever known.

"Is this..."

"Japan? Yup. Happy Valentine's Day."

Then she did something that totally caught him off guard. She squealed in delight.

Loki had to use a bit of Grace to heal the damage she did.

They spent hours walking around looking at the birds (all of whom seemed instantly infatuated with her on sight) and running into the odd Tengu who ran this magical sanctuary (who also seemed to like her on sight, though they seemed confused why) before Angel managed to spot a place that sold otaku-related goods.

She vanished for an hour and reappeared in some sort of costume that had Loki choking on his drink in surprise.

She looked like a human version of her animagus form. She also had a rather large backpack that was all but brimming with something.

"Where did you get that?" he choked. She didn't look ridiculous...in fact she looked rather good in that silver and white looking dress with blue overtones. In her hair were an odd ribbons that resembled the two blue horn things on either side of her eyes and on the back of her dress was the tail of the dragon. Her sleeves were more functional versions of the odd 'hands' the dragon had.

"There was a store that sells Pokémon and anime related items. I must have spent more there than I ever did in Diagon that year Sirius originally broke free of Azkaban," she said happily.

"What is it?"

"Well Lugia is a fairly popular Pokémon, and it wasn't that hard to find a store that sold cosplay items. Lugia is one of the easier ones to mimic, since it has hands and they had one left in stock. The only issue was resizing it...they only had children's sizes left."

She had grabbed it on sight along with several others, and she had snapped her fingers in disappointment when she realized there was no adult sized ones. To her surprise it resized to fit her perfectly. Her own clothes had vanished and turned into child sized. She had bluffed her way, and said that the outfit she had on was the one she had come in with...since she paid for it anyway they didn't think to check the cameras to disprove it.

She had a new favorite outfit to wear.

"It looks good on you," admitted Loki in surprise.

"What does that mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" he said quickly, throwing up his hands in case she hexed him, "Just that I didn't expect you to like frills that much."

She huffed.

"Just because I detest the color pink does not make me any less of a girl," she said.

"You know you set off a ton of rumors when people realized your hair had turned silver after taking the potion?" he said amused.

She had played that off as a prank from the twins, and decided that since she liked the color she would keep it. No one had been brave enough to comment on the oddity since, not wanting to risk her wrath.

Loki chuckled, and they made their way back to the castle.

Angel had immediately hidden her new items inside her personal bag, and would look into switching the expansion charms onto her new backpack. She would have to throw all her things into the new bag, but her old one was pretty frayed by now anyway after Dudley had found it.

All in all, Loki considered it a successful date, considering how happy she had been.

* * *

Angel yawned. It was OWL week, and she was already bored.

She had breezed through most of her tests, though there was an odd hiccup during the History of Magic exam.

She had a vision of Sirius being tortured, but rather than freak out she had asked Loki to go check on him. Five minutes later a confused Loki returned saying Sirius hadn't even left the house.

Alerted to the fact that it was a trap, Sirius had called the less peaceful members of the Order without Dumbledore being aware and had sprung it.

The next morning would have the headlines of Sirius being innocent and the Death Eaters were active again. Lucius had been unable to keep Bones from pouring Veritaserum down his throat and learning Voldemort was back.

Angel was vindicated for all the crap the Ministry had tried to deny.

* * *

Angel officially _hated_ Dumbledore.

Despite the fact Sirius had been cleared, she was still shipped off to Durskaban the moment school let out. Fortunately she hadn't had to suffer more than a day in the house before she walked outside the door and called her boyfriend. Seeing Petunia's face upon Loki's usual entrance and the way he pranked Vernon made suffering through one night of their 'care' entirely worth it.

He promptly kidnapped her and they were out of the country before Dumbledore was even aware that she had left.

* * *

Angel stretched in her new swimsuit. It was less of a swimsuit in her personal opinion and more of a random collection of cloth strips that kept her modesty hidden.

Naturally Loki had been the one to pick it. She had hexed him good before she tried it on. After that she had been too lazy to find something more modest to his delight.

They had been on some random beach in the more tropical climate for a month, and she was loving it...even if she did have to have Loki help her learn how to swim properly.

One near drowning in the Black Lake fourth year does not a swimmer make.

"Enjoying your vacation?" he asked with a smirk.

"Very," she replied.

"By the way...what's this I heard about some sort of water dragon scaring the fishermen half to death?" he asked grinning.

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, like I wouldn't experiment with my animagus form considering I actually_ recognized_ it on sight," she replied.

She had been practicing her Lugia form ever since they first arrived. To date there had been three confirmed sightings of a water dragon, and ten possible ones.

Though judging by the look on her face he had the suspicion most of them were true anyway.

"So how's Sirius?" she asked.

"Happy that you're actually enjoying yourself instead of being stuck with the harpy. Should have heard the old broad cuss me out when she realized I was responsible for kidnapping you!" laughed Loki.

Molly Weasly had not been pleased that Angel had left the Dursleys with her boyfriend and worse, with no supervision to keep them from getting up to mischief.

What she failed to realize was that with Loki as her boyfriend, mischief was a _guarantee._

"I heard from several birdies..."

"Ha ha. It wasn't funny the first time, and it certainly isn't funny now Loki," said Angel.

"Anyway, I heard from a couple of birdies that your birthday is in a month. Any special requests?" said Loki.

She already knew of _one_ present he would be giving her. He would be claiming her officially as his bonded once she turned sixteen. Considering he had been bugging her with certain types of dreams for months now, she was eager to do something _other_ than hex him after another round of those.

An idea that had been bugging her for weeks once she saw Loki create some doubles in order to evade the Order came back in full force.

She immediately dug into her bag for three little figurines, all of them birds of some sort.

"I can get you the basic details of what they can do, but I want these three."

"Seriously?" he said in surprise.

In her hands were the tiny (but very well made) figurines of Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres. Her eyes glinted evilly.

"I might as well have the bird Pokémon to go with the form, considering Lugia is the patron of them. Besides, they can do a lot of damage and keep the other birds in line for a change."

The last time she had gone to clean Hedwig's feathers, it had been a mess with all the birds. It had taken her four hours just to get them all!

"I suppose I can do this. He normally gets cranky when we make new humans...he doesn't really care if we make animals so long as they don't disrupt the balance of power," said Loki.

She didn't ask who He was. Considering what his true name happened to be, there could only be one being that Loki referred to in capitals.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel woke up with a surprise for her birthday.

Sirius, Remus and the twins were all there to celebrate it with her, despite the fact that only Loki had any real idea where they were after he had moved them away from Tahiti. She only had to see the cherry blossoms to know they were back in Japan.

"Surprise!" they shouted.

She grinned.

Sirius had gotten her a new broom, as he had seen one in Japan that had outstripped the Firebolt that it wasn't even funny.

Remus had gotten her an odd set of keys he had found inside his vaults, and he had no idea where they had come from. He had no use for them so he decided they would be an interesting gift to Angel.

The twins gave her partial ownership of the shop, and she immediately signed the paperwork. Now if anything happened to the twins she would be responsible for the shop and all of it's merchandise.

Loki grinned and waved behind him. There were three large cages that were covered up.

When she opened them she practically squealed in fangirl delight.

There inside were exact living copies of Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, down to their elemental magic.

Loki had actually gone down to the first magical nerds he could find for help in making them, including their attacks.

Moltres was something like a cross between a regular phoenix and a fire elemental bird. Zapdos was like a thunderbird and a lightning elemental. Articuno had snow woman powers and was an ice elemental.

Angel let them out of the cages and they immediately started circling her.

Loki had been quite thorough before he made them.

"Uh, what exactly are those?" asked Sirius somewhat nervously.

"Three special birds. Angel asked for them specifically," shrugged Loki. All he knew was that they represented the seasons or something and that each ruled over a specific element.

Sirius looked at how happy Angel was and smirked.

"Well if you weren't going to get lucky before, you sure as hell are going to be now," he said.

Loki saw the look in Angel's eyes and smirked as well.

* * *

Loki cornered Angel, who was wearing something so sheer that there was no way she would wear it in public. He grinned. Time for his half of the birthday celebrations.

* * *

Sirius lifted his head when he heard sounds coming from the bedroom. He grinned outright when he heard his goddaughter's voice past the _very_ strong silencing ward Loki had thrown up. Judging by that sound, Loki got lucky.

When the two walked out the next morning, Angel had trouble sitting. Sirius gave Loki a thumbs up, and got a grin in return.

Before Loki could say anything, his girlfriend yanked his head down and looked him in the eye.

"Why do I have the feeling you're not begging for round...which one was it again?"

"Don't know. Don't care. But under no circumstances are you discussing my sex life to that raving lunatic I call a dogfather. If you do I'm cutting you off for a week for each infraction. Are...We...Clear?" she growled.

Loki gulped.

"Crystal."

Sirius pouted, though this was hilarious in it's own right. He had to say it.

"You finally get lucky, and she automatically puts the pants on in your relationship," he said.

Angel twitched. Sirius ducked as a coffee cup slammed the wall next to him and shattered into pieces.

"That no talking rule went to you too dog breath. And I know mom's personal castration spell," she growled.

A tired and sore Angel was not one you wanted to talk to. She tended to get...bitchy.

Sirius turned into Padfoot and whimpered, trying to cover his boys.

* * *

Angel was having the best summer vacation of her young life. She never wanted to go back to dingy, wet and boring old England. All too soon though, her vacation was slowly drawing to a close. When she saw the owl bearing the Hogwarts letter, she felt incredibly depressed.

"What's up hot stuff?" asked Loki, wrapping his arms around her waist and putting his head on her shoulder.

"Hogwarts. I really don't want to go back to boring old England when we're having so much fun traveling. I swear I've learned more about magic visiting the summer seminars in various countries than I have during my five years at Hogwarts," said Angel.

"Probably, I mean Hogwarts isn't exactly the best school for magic in the world."

"What?"

Loki handed her a pamphlet from Japan. It was ranked number one in the world, and Hogwarts was near the very bottom.

"Who ranked this?"

"The ICW of course. Dumbledore doesn't like to admit it, but Hogwarts is considered one of the _worst_ schools in the world to learn magic," said Loki.

"...Oh this is perfect. To hell with Hogwarts, I'm getting out of that hellhole!"

And she had the _perfect_ revenge for that annoying old goat.

Hermione looked up when she heard a rather unusual bird's cry.

It had a scroll on it's leg. She carefully removed it, and began to read the letter.

"_Hermione, you won't BELIEVE what I learned while I was overseas with Gabe. Take a look at this school ranking list from the ICW, the group that Dumbledore is a known MEMBER of!"_

Hermione took a look at the list, and her frown grew as she searched for Hogwarts. Finally she found it...near the very bottom.

She couldn't believe this. She immediately grabbed her phone and dialed the number for the ICW. Despite the fact that the English wizards were still in the Dark Ages, the ICW did in fact have a muggle phone number.

"Hello, is this the International Confederation of Wizards? I'm starting my sixth year at Hogwarts and I..." Hermione was very startled to hear people laughing at her over the phone.

When it finally died down she asked for a list of the best magical schools.

"What do you mean Hogwarts is a laughingstock?!" she shrieked.

The more she heard, the angrier she got.

"Thank you," she said tersely. Oh she was really, really pissed now.

"Hermione sweetie? What's wrong?" asked her mother Emma.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? They _lied_ to me!" said Hermione angrily.

Hermione calmed down long enough to explain what she learned to her parents. To say they were angry was an understatement.

All the crap their daughter went through for being a first generation magical, and the school wasn't even the best one there was. And with the amount they spent on her education... well, they were less than pleased.

After Hermione got a hold of every muggleborn she knew in the school, she started telling them the horrifying news that their parents and guardians were overpaying for a substandard education.

It wouldn't take long before Hogwarts started _losing_ magical blood to better, cheaper schools.

And then she started spreading word through Diagon via the goblins that the school was not the best option out there. They were happy to undermine Dumbledore.

* * *

Angel was sipping a virgin daiquiri while relaxing in the Bahamas. Loki absolutely _loved_ her prank by informing Hermione about the truth of Hogwarts, and rumor had it that the entire first year class this year was down to just ten students...all of them either half-bloods or pure bloods.

The first gens had gotten word that Hogwarts was overpriced and not the best option. A simple flier passed out by Hermione and several other first gens had given the parents and guardians a list of far more affordable options that were guaranteed to have a quality education.

Hermione was personally transferring to a much more affordable and significantly better school in Ireland. They had promised her parents that they would insure she would get into a decent college after her magical schooling was finished.

Considering Hogwarts never even offered that much, it had been a no brainer.

"How's the drink?" asked Loki, plopping down into the seat next to her.

"Great. Strawberry-lime is a surprisingly great combo," she said.

"I know right?" agreed Loki, taking a sip of his beer. Angel smirked when she noticed her boyfriend ogling her while she stretched.

"I officially _love _that swimsuit," said Loki.

"So do they," she said with a smirk, nodding towards the boys across the beach. Loki wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling an amused Angel onto his lap. The boys got the message when she didn't pull away immediately that she was already taken.

"So...how would you feel about heading to America next?"

"What's the catch?" asked Angel, pulling down her sunglasses to give her boyfriend a _look_.

"I may happen to know about a pair of brothers who need a lesson..." admitted Loki sheepishly.

"Doesn't America have a major issue with demon-dealing witches?" she asked.

"Not all of them are like that."

"I heard their Ministry has packed in the towel and has openly started giving up their locations to known Hunters," she said flatly.

Loki winced. He had hoped she hadn't heard about that issue.

"And there's the fact that last week Dumbledore and the idiots in the British Ministry have recently put up an APB to the colonies about me not returning."

"Okay, okay, I get your point. You don't want to play with the Winchester brothers."

"Oh no. No, no, no. You are not going to show me off in front of that known man-whore Dean just because I'm your girlfriend," she said glaring.

She, like most other natural witches, had _heard_ things about the Winchesters. Particularly that hard ass John. She had also heard that recently, the youngest brother had been dragged back into the game by the demon Azazel. The last thing she wanted to do on her vacation was to prank a couple of idiots, especially when one of them had a list of girls he had a night with that was longer than her own arm.

"Come on babe... please?" said Loki, giving her puppy eyes.

"What's in it for me?"

"Your choice in our usually kinky nights?" said Loki.

"Hmm...not good enough."

"You get to pick our next destination?" said Loki hopefully.

"Interesting, but still not good enough."

Loki was grasping at straws now.

"Another one of those creatures you're so fascinated with?"

"And suddenly I'm getting more interested in America," she said dryly.

Now Loki knew he had her.

"I can probably make another one of those things you call Pokémon and get away with it..."

"You should probably make the capture devices too, otherwise the one I want would draw even more attention than we need from your brothers," said Angel.

"Definitely doable," said Loki relieved. Her birds alone drew _way_ too much attention, and they were covered because they looked a lot like known phoenixes, albeit the really rare ones.

"And of course I get to play with them," she said.

Loki knew she meant his wings, and considering the care she took when she cleaned them (always a nice perk and really got his motor running) he didn't mind that request at all.

"Done."

"And if I'm going to be luring these morons into your hooks, I'll need a glamor so that the barkeep doesn't think to ask for my age," said Angel.

"Better get a fake ID too. How does learning how to drive sound?"

"Hmm, maybe a motorcycle. Cars don't really appeal to me at all."

Loki was smirking now. The idea of seeing Angel in a leather outfit on a nice motorcycle...way more appealing than her in some lame sports car.

* * *

Loki delivered his end of the bargain first, because he knew Angel would be annoyed with him and would get cranky if he didn't, and her delighted squeal told him that he had done good. It had been a total pain to recreate the capture devices called Pokéballs and put them in Angel's favorite colors, but the relief of not having to deal with the magicals about her pets more than made up for it. She looped them into her special belt, and they vanished via angel air to America.

Loki got set up and modified a few memories so she could have some fun acting like a college student until the Winchesters showed up while he pretended to be the janitor.

The only reason she put up with that disguise was because Loki had on a pair of tight pants.

* * *

Angel was bored out of her mind. College was fun, but not nearly as entertaining as seeing the boys drool over her only to find out she already had a hot boyfriend. Being a teenager with an unlimited credit card (courtesy of trickster magic), a very energetic boyfriend who could take you anywhere in the world, and a guardian who honestly could care less about her going to school meant she was finally enjoying her life instead of hating it.

She repressed the urge to slam her elbow into the idiot who slung an arm around her waist only to discover that Loki's mark was finally here.

Dean Winchester was on the campus. She spotted his brother at a nearby table pretending to be a news reporter.

"Hello hot stuff. You single?" asked Dean with a smirk.

Definitely a loose man. It was a miracle he didn't have every sexually transmitted disease known to mankind from what she had heard of his habits.

Suddenly Angel had an evil idea. One she knew Loki would enjoy exploiting.

"This coming from someone who already has a life partner?" she said, nodding towards Sam.

Dean blinked before the implications hit him and turned green from the idea. He was so not into incest.

"No, no, no. That's my partner," said Dean looking a little ill now.

"_Right_... so who tops?" she asked with a smirk.

"Let's get one thing straight, I'm not gay and I'm no one's butt bunny," said Dean looking uncomfortable now.

"So your _partner_ is the one who receives?" she said impishly.

Sam, wondering what the girl was doing to his brother, quietly managed to sneak up behind them. The moment he overheard what she was doing to Dean he was trying not to laugh openly.

Dean wasn't homophobic, but he also didn't exactly like the idea of doing the deed with another guy.

Sam was enjoying this too much, so he got in on the teasing, to the girl's open amusement.

Finally Gabe showed up in his younger form and managed to get her out of the bar, though he laughed hard when he heard what she had done.

* * *

"You actually pranked Dean without him realizing it?" he said cackling.

"Oh, it gets even better. His _brother_ joined in and acted like his _boyfriend_. Did you see his face?" said Angel howling.

Loki cracked up.

"So how's your new friend?" he asked grinning.

Angel let out the one she had asked Loki for, and the yellow mouse jumped on her shoulder.

The reason why she had told him to include the Pokéballs was because Pikachu was a major icon that everyone recognized on sight. Originally she wanted Mew, but this was way more fun to have an actual Pikachu on her shoulder.

"I absolutely _love_ Sparky," she said grinning.


	6. Chapter 6

**_As a special Birthday treat from me to you, the fans, I'm doing a double post on all the updated stories today! Happy 26th birthday to me! :D_**

* * *

Dean was really pissed off with Sam at the moment. Thanks to his brother getting in on the teasing, the entire campus thought he was gay, which meant convincing them otherwise would be nearly impossible.

And then Sam went and let the air out of his tires. He had made a crappy hunt even crappier.

Finally they called Bobby in for help, because Sam was in full bitch mode about his laptop and the fact that he believed Dean had crashed it while leaving gay porno sites on it.

"What the hell is wrong with you idjits?" demanded Bobby.

Angel was bored. Loki had gone too far and now the hunters had called in reinforcements.

So here she was, watching from the rafters of the stage as Loki conjured up some half-naked girls and a really stupid looking bed when Dean came in. She had seen Sam come back in and find the 'evidence' that her boyfriend was really the trickster.

The minute he brought out such lame slasher-movie worthy fakes, she had enough.

Dean's eyes widened when Angel walked right past the chainsaw murderer, up to the trickster he was trying to stab with a stake...and grab him by the ear.

"OW! Come on babe!" said Loki yelping.

"You've had your fun. Remember, you dragged us out of a nice warm beach just to play with these two chuckleheads. And I am _not_ going to stand by and watch while you fake your own death," she said flatly.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Dean, recognizing her instantly as the chick who kept loudly claiming he was a gay guy and even got his own brother in on the act.

"My name is Angel, and this idiot is my boyfriend. You've had your fun Loki, now cut the crap before I really make you pay for those half-dressed harlots you conjured up," she said warningly.

"Come on Angel, be reasonable!"

"Be reasonable? Be _reasonable_? And where, exactly, did you find inspiration to make those women when you're supposed to be _my_ boyfriend?" she hissed.

Loki openly winced.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Bobby.

Angel looked at him and Sam.

"Let's just say Loki's witch girlfriend isn't too pleased with him and that you have the options of either leaving or getting hexed," she said flatly.

"Great... a witch on top of a trickster," complained Dean.

"Silencio!" she barked.

Dean opened his mouth to make a smart remark, only to find that his voice was gone.

"That is a silencing charm. Meaning you won't be able to speak until it either wears off or I remove it. I could be in the Caribbean right now if Loki hadn't decided to prank you two idiots. Now either you shut the hell up or I get really creative and turn that precious car of yours a girly pink."

Dean suddenly glared at her.

"Dude, if you even think about trying anything with my girlfriend I'll do more than let the air out of your tires. How do you think the cops will react when you were hitting on a sixteen-year-old?" asked Loki.

"What?" said Bobby, glaring at Dean now. Angel removed the glamor on her, shrinking about three inches and looking distinctly younger.

She removed the silencing charm.

"No freaking way. No way in hell does a 16 year old get into a bar!" said Dean looking very pale now.

"Cradle robber," said Loki.

"What does that say about you?" asked Sam.

"He meet me when I was fifteen and suicidally homicidal. He at least had the decency to wait until I was sixteen before we started traveling the world," said Angel.

Loki wrapped an arm around Angel's waist and smirked at all three of them.

"Ta, muttonheads!" he said before he clicked his hands and they vanished.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Dean.

"You were just told off by a natural witch who you were hitting on, one who is apparently still a minor and dating a trickster," said Bobby flatly.

"And made everyone believe you were gay," smirked Sam. Dean was _never_ going to live this one down.

Sam was interested in the fact that there were actual _magicals_ who didn't make demon deals. So he found a way to locate one of the many shopping districts that sold magical paraphernalia...and ran into the same witch who pranked Dean.

"Not you again. I am not telling you where to find Loki," she said flatly.

"I could care less. I'm more interested in learning about magicals," he said.

"Hmm... Come with me Sasquatch," said Angel.

She took Sam to a shop that sold wands.

"First we should see what your magic levels are. If you can use a wand, I'll teach you a few tricks to piss off your brother," said Angel.

Sam grinned. Pranking Dean was something he could get behind. Besides, that had been fun when they had convinced the college girls his brother was gay.

And the chewing out Bobby gave Dean when he learned that he had been hitting on a _minor_ was hilarious.

"Welcome! Here for a replacement?" asked the owner.

"I'm covered, but this guy has been using a poorly matched one from Ollivander's," said Angel smoothly.

She had snapped her wand into pieces once Loki found several charms on it restricting her magic. Instead he had one made for her with his Grace and one of his primary feathers.

"Hmph! Ollivander may have been a great wand maker once, but his work has gone downhill since that foolish Ministry restricted the cores and woods he could use!" said the owner with a huff.

"I agree. Anyway, about that wand?"

"First we need to test his compatibility with magic. Try out this test wand if you would," she said.

Sam took the wand, and Angel discreetly hissed at him to wave it like he would a baton.

A rainbow of sparks came out.

"Very nice! A strong magical core!"

Sam looked surprised he actually had magic.

"Now for the wood. I want you to come over here and test the wood cores we have..."

Sam tried every wood in the shop, and the only one that suited him came from an odd tree that had sprung up overnight. Supposedly it was very attuned to the lighter half of magic. Particularly healing and shields.

"Now for the core of the wand..."

It took less time for Sam to find a core, mostly because it turned out that his magic reacted to Angel's Moltres and Articuno, Firestorm and Snowflake.

"Angelwood and the twin cores of a fire and ice phoenix. A truly interesting combination. Let's see...about a foot should do the trick..."

"A foot?" asked Sam.

"The length of the wand. Mine is about thirteen inches."

"Give me a few hours, and the price should be about ten galleons," said the woman.

Sam walked out of the shop with a new wand. He also walked out with Angel's phone number and a list of spells he could use on Dean without him noticing.

Angel was grinning as Loki started supplying the younger Winchester prank spells to hit Dean with. And a very special trick she picked up with Loki's help.

Instant holy water.

He loved that one.

"So... you and Sammy?" asked Loki.

"Just as friends. Like I would be interested in someone as danger prone as a Hunter," she said.

"Should I be jealous?" teased Loki.

"Should I hold back on you?" she countered.

Loki winced. When she held back, things got bad...for him.

"I'm going to be paying for this later aren't I?"

"Not unless you start kissing up now," said Angel.

"So where do you want to go next?" asked Loki, hoping to diffuse her annoyance with him.

"You want to keep an eye out for the Winchester brothers, don't you?" she asked.

"Maybe..."

"Then let's tour America a bit. I heard Universal Studios is awesome!"

They spent two months traveling America before Angel got really annoyed with Loki. The demons had become more active of late and Loki had made a point to leave the area when he sensed one to protect Angel. Demons wouldn't bother him one bit, and they had learned to avoid him early on. However Angel had the aura of a fledgling angel of god, and they would be attracted to her like ants to sugar. If only to steal her Grace.

Loki and Angel were in Australia, visiting the Great Barrier Reef. Angel had great fun swimming in her animal form and scaring sharks.

Loki was about to bring something for her to drink when he realized with concern that her presence was gone. Not just gone, but completely absent. Thanks to her new wand, he could find her whenever he needed to.

And he couldn't find her.

Loki searched the area where she had been last, and came up with something concerning... the stench of rotting eggs and what appeared to be sulfur traces. High levels of it.

He was pissed now. How in the hell did a high-level demon find them all the way out here without him noticing? Someone should have complained about the smell and he would have heard it. He hadn't been five feet from Angel since they started attracting demons in America!

Loki left the drinks for someone else to take and immediately started looking for his girlfriend. It was too dangerous for her to be alone, particularly since her magic had yet to settle. She had only recently hit seventeen, and her core was just now starting to settle down. If a demon got their claws on her or worse, a wizard from Europe, they could irrevocably damage her natural magic. Especially if the one who caught her was Dumbledore, who wasn't pleased that the number of students had dropped to a mere paltry one or two since the muggleborns had started spreading word that the school wasn't worth the money spent with cheaper, more educational alternatives out there.

The pure bloods might be happy with the reduction of muggleborns, but the headmaster wasn't. It didn't help that with the removal of most of the mundane-raised children, most of the new magical blood came from already thin stock. And with the return of Voldemort, the number of pure bloods that could have children with magic was dropping like a stone.

If the Europeans didn't wake up and realize that their inbred ideals and stupidity was leading to the decline of their precious magical blood, then by the time all the pure bloods were rendered sterile from too much interbreeding it would be too late.

"Ow...my head..." said Angel.

She could hear voices outside what appeared to be a Western-style building. One which was apparently never fitted with electricity, which meant that the chances of a cell tower being in range was next to none.

Seeing her outfit, which she had put on with Australia's climate in mind, she snapped her fingers changing it to something a bit more sensible. Her open sandals became shoes better fit for quick running over rough terrain.

"Is anyone in here?" called a voice.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Sam? Sam Winchester?" she called back.

"Angel?! What are you doing here?" asked Sam, coming into the room.

"That's what I would love to know. One minute Loki was getting me a drink after we went swimming in the Great Barrier Reef, the the next I wake up in this dump," she said irritably.

"This doesn't make any sense. The only ones who are here are those who've been tapped by that damn yellow-eyes," said Sam.

"Which really doesn't make any sense because all those tapped are over twenty-two and I recently turned seventeen," she said.

"Really? When was your birthday?"

"Last week. We kept attracting demons for some reason, which was why Loki took me to Australia. Demons are more active recently in America."

Sam helped Angel out of the building, and she immediately narrowed her eyes at Ava, another one of those tapped by yellow-eyes.

She drew one of the special capture devices and immediately brought out Sparky, who took point on her left shoulder.

Sam blinked, before he stared at the yellow mouse.

"Is that...a Pikachu?" he asked.

"This is the easiest way for Loki to make up for major infractions. I even have an Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, though Sparky here attracts less attention," said Angel.

"Chu!"

"...Think he could help me find a Joltik? Dean freaks out when he sees spiders and the idea of using a Joltik in his bed at night is too fun to pass up," asked Sam.

Angel smirked.

"How does he feel about snakes?"

"Can't stand them," said Sam.

"I have a fun spell you'll love for later," she told him in a low voice.

"So who's this Sam? Your girlfriend?" asked Ava.

"A friend. Her boyfriend is scarier than any demon," said Sam.

"Aw, Loki loves you too Sammy," said Angel with a smirk.

"Loki, as in _the_ Loki?" asked Andy.

"Trickster god, sugar nut, and _my_ boyfriend. Sammy and his brother tried to kill him, but I put an end to his game. I put Loki in the doghouse for those girls he conjured up," said Angel.

Sam grinned, "So how did he like the prank we played on Dean?"

"I've never seen him laugh so hard. Sorry about that virus by the way, but he couldn't help but expand on our prank on Dean."

"So, um, are you like us?" asked Andy.

"Psychic? No. I have no idea what the hell I'm here for when I was in Australia," said Angel.

"So if you're not psychic why were you grabbed?" asked Ava snidely.

"Hell if I know. Like I said, I was with Loki when suddenly I blacked out and found myself here," said Angel.

Angel was wandering around, Sparky acting as her guard, when she found a schoolhouse.

"What the hell? Where is that smell coming from?" she wondered out loud.

It smelled like sulfur. Sensing something behind her, she saw a child. The fact that the girl didn't immediately go to Sparky told her all she needed to know.

This was not a child.

The 'child' shrieked and brought out razor sharp talons. Angel's eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell?!" she shrieked. She backed into the chalkboard in shocked horror as the demon began to close in on her. Sam burst in with an iron bar and slammed it through the beast.

"Are you alright?" asked Sam.

"What in heaven's name was _that_?!" she said incredulous.

"An Acheri demon. You've really never seen a demon before?" said Sam.

"Loki gets us out of the area when one shows up," said Angel, her heart rate going down back to normal levels.

"Maybe you should stay close to me until we figure out what the hell is going on," said Sam.

"Agreed. Two wands are better than one," said Angel, immediately hiding behind Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel stuck very close to Sam, who seemed to view her as a little sister in need of protecting at this point. She was, after all, the youngest person there.

The first thing she did once they found a room to crash in was set as many anti-Pit wards that she knew how to cast. Loki had taught her a few that could be done with a wand, despite the fact she was starting to get the hang of wandless magic.

"So who exactly is she?" asked Jake.

"Not a psychic, but the known girlfriend of a trickster god. I have no idea why I was brought here," said Angel flatly, once she was finished casting.

"And the large rat?" asked Ava.

Said 'large rat' was sparking dangerously, and it was more than the amount the mouse gave off when it was disciplining Loki on Angel's orders.

"If you continue to pick a fight, _mundane_, then I will not stop Sparky from frying your ass," she said annoyed.

"What did you call me?" said Ava.

"Mundane, a term used for people with no particular talent whatsoever. Even Sam here is more interesting than you," said Angel snidely.

"Ooh... Cat fight," said Andy.

"Uh, Andy? I don't think this is the sort of cat fight we want to be in the blast zone of," said Sam, edging away.

"Why not? They're both pretty hot."

"One, Angel is actually a minor and has a really overprotective boyfriend..."

"And two, I know how to castrate without actually _touching_ you using only two words," said Angel growling.

Andy and Jake took a collective step back. Sam was relatively safe because she happened to like him...and he knew that it was easier to run the second she drew her wand.

* * *

Angel was sleeping when she felt something brush up against her shields. She knew that Sam didn't have any skill towards telepathy, so she immediately started strengthening her mental barriers.

Rebuffed, the enemy force backed off. She woke up the second they did and dragged her chair closer to Sam. He was half awake, and unaware of the intrusion.

Angel threw up a quick ward to alert her in the event that whoever brought her here tried the same with Sam.

Half an hour after he drifted off to sleep, the ward was tripped and she sent what little Grace she had to shield Sam's mind.

Sam woke with a snort.

"Angel, what..."

"Someone just tried to enter your head without permission. Remind me to teach you the basics of Occulmency, which is the art of shielding it from outside forces. According to Loki it helps warn you when a demon tries to take over, or when an angel is trying to exert influence."

"Angels are real?"

"They don't like leaving heaven, according to Loki. Something about how they're more like the European pure bloods when it comes to normal people, only it's humanity in general. Some actually like humans, but most seem to believe humanity is beneath them."

Angel suddenly looked at Jake and Andy.

"I think whatever tried to break into your mind just entered theirs," she said.

"What is going on Angel?"

"I think the yellow-eyed demon is up to something. Keep an eye out for anything unusual," said Angel.

Angel was with Andy while Sam and Jake went looking for Ava. When the girl returned, Angel immediately drew her wand.

"You killed that other girl, didn't you?" she said.

"And what if I did?" said Ava with a drawl, drawing a break in the salt line Sam had laid out. The Acheri came in, and Angel immediately drew up her magic.

Seeing Ava concentrated, Angel shrieked "Aquamenti Sanctus!"

The demon screamed as the holy water burned it, coming out of Angel's wand like a fire hose dousing a house.

Seeing Ava's shocked look, Angel growled, "Don't piss off a witch, bitch."

"Avis Oppungo!"

Hundreds of birds appeared out of nowhere and started attacking Ava, forcing her out of the building. Sam took one look at the amount of blood they were drawing and figured out what was going on.

Ava was behind the Acheri.

"Angel? Andy?"

"In here!" said Andy. The Acheri had fled before the holy water attack.

"What happened?"

"Ava seems to have acquired a new ability," said Angel dryly. She then looked at Andy. "Did you have any weird dreams last night?"

"Yeah...some guy with yellow eyes said that the only way I would be able to leave was if I killed everyone here," said Andy.

"Same here," said Jake.

"Oh good lord... This is a damn blood tournament!" said Angel.

"Can you get in contact with Loki?" asked Sam. A trickster god would be a better ally than any demon at this point.

"No. And if Loki could find me he would have been here by now. He doesn't like leaving me alone, especially since we've had demons on our ass for over a month now," said Angel, "Something must be blocking my signature from him, though I have no idea what."

"So what do we do?"

"Sam, do you have your wand?" asked Angel?

"I left it behind in my bag. It was only supposed to be a simple food run at some cheap diner," said Sam.

"Damn. What do we have on us now? My conjuration isn't too good, and I've only started learning how to do it without a wand. At best I could keep up a steady stream of holy water for about ten minutes full blast."

"We have iron. And we might have enough salt to last us until we hit the main road," said Sam.

"We just need to get out of whatever's blocking my aura from Loki. I guarantee you he's going to be pissed," said Angel.

* * *

Sam lead the group while Angel kept an eye out for hellhounds. Firestorm, Snowflake and Raijin all flew overhead.

"So...why did you get the three legendary birds?" asked Sam.

"You play the games?" asked Angel, surprised he recognized them.

"Used to...before Dad accidentally destroyed it and I never got it replaced until I went to Stanford."

"So have you seen the second movie?"

"What's that... Don't tell me you have a Lugia too!" said Sam looking at her in disbelief.

"That...is a secret!" said Angel smirking. Suddenly her eyes darted to the left.

"Hellhound, nine o'clock!" she called out, and without missing a beat, "Snowflake, Ice Shard!"

Snowflake (Articuno) shot a blast of ice, killing the hellhound with a single hit. Sam might not have been able to see the thing, but he could see the ice melt around something very hot.

"Incoming, twelve o'clock!" shouted Angel.

Sam followed her lead and suddenly slammed his iron bar into a hellhound.

Andy cried out when a hellhound snuck up from behind and tore him to shreds. Jake was the only other psychic left alive, which meant he had two options now. Kill Sam, or try to reach the road.

The demon was quite specific. He had to kill the other psychics until only one was left alive. As Angel wasn't a psychic, he didn't have to kill her...not that he could with that weird mouse of hers, or those birds. Strangely, the demon had been surprised to hear that a girl who wasn't a psychic was there.

Sam was distracted by the sudden appearance of Dean, but Angel saw Jake try to ram the sharpened iron rod into Sam.

"Sparky, Quick Attack!" shouted Angel.

Sparky bolted from the ground to Jake, who managed to hit Sam in a fatal spot. The tiny mouse slammed into him, sending him into a tree.

"You bastard! We were almost at the road!" said Angel, immediately going to Sam's side and trying to use her magic to heal the wound.

Instead of facing Dean and Bobby, both of whom were armed with guns, he ran.

The three birds circled overhead in a pattern, covering all angles from above. Their primary purpose was to act as bodyguards for Angel while she was in her animal form or flying. Sparky was her ground guard, since very few people would take what they assumed was an enchanted doll seriously.

"Sammy!"

"I can't heal the wound! The iron is preventing my magic from sticking!" said Angel.

Dean grabbed his brother's hand, since his head was in Angel's lap while she tried to push her magic into Sam to heal him. Her limited amount of grace wasn't strong enough to heal this sort of damage...at best it could heal a cut. Finally she shook her head, right as Bobby returned.

"Sam!"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't fast enough, and I didn't think that fool would actually believe that stupid demon," said Angel.

"At least you tried to save him. Why are you here anyway?"

"I have no idea why I'm here. And I made a point to block the demon from entering Sam's mind while we were trying to sleep," said Angel.

"What?" said Dean.

"Something tried to break into our dreams from the outside, so I made a point to block it," said Angel.

* * *

Angel went to Bobby's salvage yard to give Dean some privacy. She had the _worst_ feeling that Dean would make a demon deal to save his brother.

The second they hit the road, she nearly went ramrod straight.

"What's wrong?" asked Bobby, grabbing his gun.

"Something just blocked my magic off. Whatever brought me here isn't done just yet," she said, disturbed.

"... And that means what exactly?"

"It means I would be almost useless if we're attacked by hellhounds or demons! I haven't the foggiest idea how to shoot a gun, and I don't know the exorcism like you hunters!"

Bobby snorted.

"We weren't expecting magic to help us," said Bobby, "And what do you mean almost useless?"

She pointed above, where the trio were still circling.

"I can give them commands...they only listen to me. And Sparky has a move that turns his tail into iron, though I've never tested it against demons. Loki always made it a point to leave the area if one showed up," said Angel.

"Was that the first time you've come against hellhounds or demons?" asked Bobby, changing lanes.

"Yes. I've never seen one that close before. Loki doesn't exactly like having the things around, particularly since they tend to target people like me," said Angel.

"People like you?"

"Those who are naturally oriented towards the 'lighter' spells like healing. Unfortunately I haven't been making that much headway towards serious injuries like Sam's was," said Angel.

"At least you tried. If you wanted to kill him you would have kept Dean away," said Bobby.

"I have the feeling Dean's making a deal as we speak. He looked devastated, and from what Loki said about the Winchester brothers I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Dean makes a deal," said Angel.

"Unfortunately I agree," said Bobby. It did fit Dean's personality. It was odd, having a witch in his truck and having a civilized conversation with one. Especially one like this girl. He just couldn't see her as evil for some reason.

* * *

A few hours later Dean came back...with an alive Sam.

"You alright Sam?" asked Angel, pretending to ignore the fact Dean had made a demon deal to bring back Sam.

"I'm great," said Sam, looking rather confused. Mostly because he distinctly remembered Angel trying and failing to heal him, and he now had a suspicion that Dean had made a deal.

"So... What are we going to do with you?" asked Dean to Angel.

"Until I find out why my magic's been blocked or Loki finds me, I'm vulnerable. Demons won't hesitate to kill people just to get at me because they really don't like Loki."

"Your magic's blocked?" asked Sam, surprised.

"Right as I stepped on the road," confirmed Angel.

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean it's one less witch," said Dean.

Angel glared at him.

"Considering the worst I've ever done was castrate a murderer and give Sam a spell to turn your car hot pink without actually harming it, I don't think I deserve a hunter on my ass," said Angel angrily.

Dean suddenly turned to face his now nervous brother.

"That was you?" he said glaring.

"What? You deserved it!" said Sam defensively.

"So why hasn't the sugar nut found her yet?" asked Dean.

"Something's been blocking that too. He made my new wand, so he could find me anywhere."

"Look, we can argue what to do with Sabrina here once we stop that demon."

"It's Angel, not Sabrina...though I am similar to her in several ways," admitted Angel.

"How?" asked Sam, he had to ask.

"I'm a half-blood, meaning one of my parents was a first gen magical and the other was a pure blooded one."

Seeing their confused look, she rolled her eyes.

"Have you never watched TV before? Sabrina was half human," said Angel.

She suddenly yawned. She had spent half the night awake keeping the demon out of Sam's head.

"Didn't you get any sleep?" asked Sam.

"I was keeping the demon out of your head. It couldn't get into mine and frankly the last thing I want to worry about was him planting suggestions in your head," said Angel flatly.

She was yawning even more now.

She sat on the couch and almost immediately zonked out against the edge. The hunters all shared a collective look, before getting back to the matter at hand. Angel was quietly snoring on the couch, exhausted. She might have been able to stay awake if she hadn't had her magic blocked, but at this point she needed to conserve her energy and that meant napping.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki was going spare. He had no idea where Angel was, or if the demons had her. All he knew was that her magic had suddenly vanished and her aura was being hidden from him. He had briefly felt her power flaring, a healing spell from what he could tell, but shortly after it had vanished before he could get a lock on it.

He had to find her fast...if a demon had gotten a hold of her, it could wreck havoc on her natural magic and corrupt it.

He had to find his angel.

* * *

Angel was still napping when Sam started shivering uncontrollably.

"Is there a breeze in here?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it..." said Dean, shivering. Bobby checked that the freezer was closed and the A/C was turned off.

On the couch, Angel was shivering like crazy. Her dreams took a sour note and she started to wake up.

The hunters started to notice a few things. First, the air was becoming so cold that they could see their breath, and it wasn't that cold outside before. Second, the windows were icing over and the air held a very ominous feel. And finally they started to hear screaming, only for some reason the sound wasn't coming from their ears.

Angel jolted awake. She saw her breath in the air, heard the screams of her parents and knew what was going on immediately.

"Dementors!" she yelled.

"What?"

"Malevolent spirits that eat souls! They feast on negative emotions and if they lower their hoods you have to run or they'll literally suck out your soul!"

Seeing a second one descend into the kitchen, Angel panicked. Without her magic, she couldn't drive them off, and in the state Sam was in he couldn't cast the spell either, never mind that it was highly unlikely someone with only a few months of spell casting under their belt could use it properly on the first try. Sparky had gone immediately into the Pokéball the second the first Dementor had appeared.

Angel could feel the cold, clammy hands of the dementor grasping her throat. It was so cold that it almost burned her skin from contact. Seeing that ghastly face, and realizing that the second one was about to kill the other three who had passed out from the general effects of the beasts, she felt something inside of her snap.

* * *

Sam only vaguely remembered the strange ghost lowering it's hood before blacking out, the vision of Jessica's body on the ceiling the last thing on his mind before everything went dark.

However what greeting his eyes when he woke up wasn't some horrifying spectre ready to devour his soul. It wasn't Dean or Bobby either, though judging from the disbelieving looks on their faces they were seeing the same thing.

Angel, the girl that had appeared without warning and tried to save Sam, was _glowing_. She had these strange silvery-white wings on her back, almost angelic in appearance. Her eyes were completely white and luminescent. Her hair was glowing as well, a silver light coming off of it. Her clothes were shining from an internal light, only instead of the plain gray hoodie and blue jeans, she was wearing some sort of dress that had multiple ruffles and was silver and blue in color. She almost looked like a human Lugia.

Angel's head turned to look at them, and Sam could almost sensed she was terrified.

To the disbelief of his brother and Bobby, Sam shakily got up and went to her. The second he put his hand on hers, the odd feeling she was emanating and the light show shut off abruptly and she collapsed. He barely managed to keep her from braining herself on Bobby's table. Her clothes went back to what she had been wearing, and to their shock her hair went from a starry silver color to a raven black. Sam pressed his hand on her forehead... Angel was burning up.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Bobby.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember was getting hit with that night Mom died and blacking out..." said Dean.

The front door suddenly slammed open, revealing Ellen. As if things hadn't been confusing enough.

* * *

Loki looked up, sensing Angel's magic clear as day. He used his grace to get to her position before he lost it again.

He was shocked to find himself in the same area as the Winchester duo along with their friend Bobby. Why was Angel here?!

Seeing Sam putting an ice pack on Angel's forehead, he knew something had gone wrong. Angel's magic had settled, but the fact her hair had gone back to it's natural black meant that she had spent almost every last ounce of her magic if she couldn't maintain the coloring of her hair.

Sam looked up, saw Loki outside and opened the door. He got a quick splash of holy water from Bobby out of habit, and immediately went to Angel's side.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"She appeared in the same general area I was in with other psychics. She managed to help fend off an Acheri, but on our escape from the place I blacked out. About two or three hours ago something she called a dementor came in, and when we came to she was giving off a major light show. Her hair changed to black once it stopped," said Sam flatly.

"Her magic is almost entirely spent. How in the hell did dementors come all the way to America? They're almost strictly Europe based," said Loki.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Dean. Seeing the surprised look on Loki's face, he quickly added "She tried to save Sam and she drove those things off. She's alright in my book."

"She's going to be incredibly weak, and she'll be restricted from using her powers for a month at least. But she'll live once she gets over this. Now, tell me about this light show she put off," said Loki. It would help to explain the weird feeling he was getting from the air.

Dean, Bobby and Sam tried to explain as best they could, with Ellen chipping in about the bizarre shockwave she had felt before she came into the house. It was why she hadn't seen the show...she didn't want to get near the place with that light going off.

Loki ran a hand through his hair.

"She sanctified the entire area. At least a few feet past the property line," said Loki.

"She _what_?" said Dean.

"She sanctified this place."

"Sanctify, as in..." said Sam, disbelief evident in his voice.

"As in demons won't be able to get within ten feet of this salvage yard. Or anything that comes from the pit, barring Lucifer possibly," said Loki. Seeing their shocked faces, Loki explained further, "She turned your home into _holy ground_."

"What do you mean Lucifer might be able to come here? If demons can't get in, then why can he?" asked Dean.

Loki gave him a dry look.

"Lucifer is a former_ arch angel_, moron. He might have created demons, but he sure as hell isn't one himself. And that Colt you guys seem to keep losing wouldn't do jack squat against him, because it was designed to kill demons in mind," said Loki.

"It makes sense, I guess. Lucifer is considered a fallen angel according to the bible," said Sam uncertainly.

"Which brings me up to something else. When you find Azazel the yellow eyed prick I want in on killing the bastard. If he hadn't grabbed Angel she wouldn't be vulnerable to demon attack right now," said Loki pissed.

"Azazel?" said Dean.

"The yellow eyed demon's actual name. You mean you idiots have been hunting him for god knows how long and didn't even know what his actual name was?" said Loki.

"What do you mean you want in on killing him?" asked Sam.

Loki rolled his eyes again.

"I mean I'll hold the bastard down while one of you two geniuses shoots him in the head with the Colt."

"What about Angel?"

"We put her under lock and key until this demon is dead. I'm not going to lose her twice, and she'll be out cold for a few days at least. Do you have any place to stash her until we get back?" asked Loki.

"Panic room in the basement," said Bobby. Loki carefully picked her up and the hunters watched him put Angel in the bed inside the panic room without once being stopped by the iron, salt or the devil's trap right outside it. That eliminated a lot of possibilities to what Loki actually was.

Snowflake was on the headboard with it's tail on Angel's head keeping it cool. Since it was an Ice-type, that meant that no one needed to he here to rotate the ice pack and it wouldn't make a watery mess later. The only one who would be able to open the door once they returned was Loki, as Snowflake had been instructed to freeze the door solid if anyone other than him tried to get in.

It would be near impossible for a demon to replicate grace, let alone his. Not unless another arch angel came down, which wasn't happening.

* * *

Azazel was eager to have his army finally free of the hell gate. Jake, the soldier, had surprised him. First by killing Sam, thereby surviving his test, then by managing to find a fledgling angel girl.

A fledgling angel was extremely rare, especially one that was formerly human. And to top it all off, she was still mortal. If he captured her he would rise even higher in the demon ranks. She was too valuable to kill out of hand.

Then his senses went off as he felt something rather offensive pass the barrier made of iron. Whatever it was, it was strong. Strong enough perhaps to actually challenge him. And to make things even more curious, it was accompanied by a very surprising addition.

Sam Winchester, one he had seen die personally. He did wonder why he had been unable to break into Sam's mind, but it was of little matter.

A pity the little angel girl wasn't with them. It would have been fun to break her.

Sam was unhappy to have his suspicion confirmed about Dean. But if he was unhappy with Dean, it was nothing to how ticked Loki was about the fact that Azazel knew about Angel, even if he didn't know her name or location.

However Azazel's reaction to Loki when he dropped a little of his disguise was the most telling. He wasn't mad or angry...he was outright _terrified_ of Loki.

What could make a demon like yellow-eyes that freaked out over what they thought was a pagan trickster god?

Seeing Loki toss Azazel into a tree and him not even thinking of fighting back, Dean and Sam wondered...just what the hell _was_ Loki? He wasn't demon, ghost, shapeshifter or anything they had come across before. They had never seen anyone scare a demon, especially the one that had haunted their lives for years.

If Azazel's reaction to Loki was surprising, their father's reaction when he appeared was even more telling.

John Winchester had been a cynical, paranoid bastard in life since his wife's death. So what could make him look at a creature in open awe and wonder like that?

* * *

Sam, Dean, Bobby and Loki all returned to the salvage yard. Loki checked on Angel, who was still out like a light.

"What are you?" asked Dean openly.

"What do you mean?" asked Loki, popping in a sucker.

"Demons don't freak out easily, and Dad was actually looking at you with something I've never seen on his face before," said Dean flatly.

"Now where would the fun be if I told you?" said Loki grinning openly. It would be amusing to see them try and fail to figure out what he was. Now to convince Angel to go along with it...and his best plan to keep her from being found by demons.

* * *

Angel didn't wake up for three days. And when she did, she was almost violently sick. The first thing she saw once she could open her eyes was Loki.

"Easy babe. You've had a rough time of it, and with how violently your core settled you're going to be in for a really rough month," said Gabriel rubbing her back.

"What happened?"

"Something grabbed you, sealed your magic, and when those things attacked you reacted violently and unblocked your core by force. As a result the natural limiters were shot to hell...you purified this entire salvage yard for a few feet past the cars and turned it into holy ground. If you hadn't recognized Sam's core you might have been killed from an overload," said Gabriel.

"Why am I so sick?"

"A reaction of your core settling roughly, combined with the near complete drain of your magic. You're going to be weak for at least two weeks, and I'm restricting you from _all_ magic use for a month," said Gabriel firmly. He let her boss him around because he found it amusing, but when she was this sick he put his foot down.

"By all you mean..."

"No magic. At all. Not even something as passive as parseltongue," said Gabriel.

Angel was too sick to argue.

"Fortunately your...pets...run on their own magic, so you can still use them."

Angel looked a little relieved about that. Then she saw the look in Gabriel's eyes.

"What?"

"Well...because you're too weak to defend yourself and moving around isn't healthy at all for someone in your condition...you're grounded here until you can use magic again."

"What?" said Angel flatly, her eyes clearing up.

"You're grounded here in Bobby's house until you recover," repeated Gabriel.

"Gabe... why are you leaving me with Hunters for a full month?" she asked sweetly, ready to strangle him.

"One, they've seemed to have gotten through their thick heads that you're not a normal witch and will leave you alone mostly. Two, I've worked out an arrangement with Bobby so you can learn how to hunt... I know you've been bored lately, and this is a good way to train you in your angel powers for later. And three...well it's been a bit difficult to prank the idiots who need it when we travel so much. You need a chance to settle down for a while," said Gabriel.

"...Did Sam make his request yet?" asked Angel.

"Request?" asked Gabriel.

"Dean is freaked out by spiders and snakes. Sam want's a Joltik to prank him later," said Angel grinning.

"Oh that is evil. I like it," said Gabriel, no, he was fully Loki right now. After the second time Angel had made her request, Gabriel had studied up on these...Pokémon...creatures. Joltik was tiny and easy to make. And he had gotten the hang of making an Electric type since he made Sparky.

"So how long have I been out?"

"Four days. You should be able to eat something more than simple soup in two days, one if you're lucky," said Gabriel.

"Joy," said Angel sourly.


	9. Chapter 9

Angel was still stuck sleeping off the worst of the backlash three days after she woke up. By the second week, Bobby and the Winchesters had to leave for a job they finally found, giving Angel free reign of the house and the yard. Loki had restricted her to the salvage yard until she could go back to her usual routine without worrying about her magic core shattering.

* * *

Sam was loving his new Joltik, which he used to freak Dean out repeatedly by having it crawl up his back whenever he fell asleep in the Impala. Hearing him shriek like a little girl when he saw the little electric yellow tarantula Pokémon was hilarious.

Loki had given it a mischievous personality, which made Sam's day.

"Sam, I swear to god if you don't keep that spider thing on your side of the car I will squash it!" said Dean once his heart rate slowed down. He had woken up to a pair of little bug eyes on his chest staring him down.

Sam was smirking evilly.

"I would honestly love to see you try Dean," said Sam.

Dean took the challenge and immediately went to slam his closed fist on the tiny spider thing. When he got within less than two inches from coming into contact, he got the shock of his life...literally.

Dean's hair was still standing on end when they went to get gas. Sam had recorded the whole thing, and snickering the entire time.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Bobby.

Dean glared at Sam. On his shoulder was the spider Pokémon, chittering happily.

"Not...a...word," said Dean.

"Fine," said Sam...before he forwarded the video to Bobby's phone. And Loki's, since the trickster had begged for photos when he heard what Sam had in mind.

(Elsewhere Gabriel watched the videos and started howling his ass off. This made the work of making the tiny spider and giving it the ability to 'evolve' later entirely worth it.)

* * *

Angel's hands twitched three hours into her forced lockdown in Bobby's house.

Four hours in, she was looking for the cleaning supplies. Five hours, and it looked like a cleaning hurricane had hit it.

By the time she had been in the house for a full day and able to move Bobby's house was cleaner than when he had bought it. However she quickly discovered a small issue with the appliances.

The microwave was all but fried, the fridge was a month away from dying, and the oven was so outdated that only a single burner worked.

And that was before she found out the water heater was damn near dead.

Angel grimaced. There was no way she could stay here for a month. Not with a kitchen in this bad shape.

"Firestorm, Snowflake, Raijin...keep an eye out for Bobby and the others. I have some calls to make," said Angel making a face.

Thank god Loki had given her a laptop for her birthday. And that unlimited credit card.

* * *

Bobby, Sam, and Dean all made their slow way back to the house for some recovery time. Angel had been left alone for four days, and Bobby was somewhat worried about his house.

They came into something that hadn't been seen in decades.

A clean house and a homecooked meal. Angel was snoozing on the couch, though it would be a few moments before Bobby realized what was different about it.

It was a new couch.

Sparky woke Angel with a light zap. She woke with a snort.

"Oh, you're back."

"What the hell happened in here?" asked Dean in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, yawning.

"Uh, the food, the couch..."

"Food, couch, stove, fridge, water heater and microwave...and that's not counting the fact I wiped out your entire stock of cleaning supplies," she said tiredly.

"What?!" said Bobby, looking in his kitchen.

"That stew's freshly made, and there's pie cooling on the counter," she called back.

"Homemade stew and pie?" said Dean, honing in on the food.

"What happened to the kitchen?" asked Sam.

"The microwave and fridge were shot to hell, and that oven only had a single burner that worked right and the over temperature was wonky at best. There's no way in hell I'm staying in an under-equipped kitchen," said Angel flatly.

"How much did this all cost?" asked Bobby.

"Already paid for and properly installed," said Angel, yawning widely.

"You paid for this?" asked Sam, grabbing a clean bowl and ladling some of the stew.

"Loki gave me an unlimited credit card a month into our vacation around the world," said Angel shrugging. Sam handed her a second bowl, already filled with the food. She sat down at the kitchen table and accepted a glass of soda from Sam.

"So...all this is already paid for," said Dean.

"Yup."

"And you know how to cook... holy crap this is awesome!" said Dean, finally taking a bite.

"I cook and clean. Five hours into being stuck here with nothing to do, and my minor case of OCD kicked in. I even put the books in an order Bobby can figure out quickly," said Angel.

"This is the cleanest I've ever seen this place," said Dean.

"Um...did you clean the _entire_ house?" asked Sam, a sudden thought occurred to him.

"Your rooms were cleaned too. And by the way, those _Playboy _magazines were way outdated," said Angel.

Dean and Sam shared a look.

"So how did your new Joltik work out?" asked Angel.

Sam smirked evilly as Dean glared at him. He slid over the phone and she scrolled down to the video files. She was cackling evilly at Dean's reactions.

"Dammit Sammy I told you to delete that!" said Dean annoyed.

"No way," said Sam smirking.

Despite the minor hiccup of Bobby learning his kitchen had been updated by his 'house guest' and his water heater replaced, the old hunter more or less took Angel's presence with a bit of tolerance.

It didn't hurt that she not only cooked, but she also cleaned the house without being asked.

Sam and Dean took to Angel much quicker than Bobby did, especially after the feast she made after she upgraded Bobby's kitchen without him knowing. Probably because after Dean had a taste of her homemade apple pie, he damn near fell in love with the girl.

When the month passed, Angel stuck around. Mostly because she had no idea where Loki was.

* * *

Angel was bored. It had been a full month and still Loki hadn't come back. Even her secret weapon, home made cinnamon rolls, hadn't brought the finicky trickster back.

(Dean had descended on those like a shark to blood in the water. Not even a crumb was left.)

Even watching Dean's latest panic attack to finding Volt (what Sam named his new pet Joltik) and the proceeding minor electrocution when Dean instinctively tried to squash said electric arachnid hadn't done much to alleviate the boredom. Though it was still hilarious to hear Dean shriek like a little girl when he found Volt on his bed for the umpteenth time.

So today Dean had decided to teach Angel something he felt every hunter-in-training should know. How to shoot a gun.

Angel was lined up with the target out back, still covered by the 'holy ground' she had made during her magical panic attack, as Dean so affectionately called it.

Dean was walking her through the steps, while Sam was on his computer with Volt keeping it charged. Sam found it great that his new favorite pet not only helped him prank Dean relentlessly when his brother got to be a bit too much, but also doubled as a portable generator when Sparky wasn't available.

(The one time a thunderstorm knocked out the power, Sparky had used Flash to light up the room until the power was restored. Bobby had been somewhat impressed the mouse had done that.)

"You ready?" he asked for the third time. Angel rolled her eyes.

She lined up the gun, again, as Dean's fretting had knocked her off target, before she took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. She cut Dean's question off as she hit the dead center.

"How... I thought you said you've never shot a gun?" asked Dean looking at the clean hole.

Angel gave him a bored look.

"I used to play a sport that involved catching a small, large-walnut sized ball that was made of gold and had white wings that moved faster than you do when fresh hot pie is available in broad daylight. Aiming when I'm standing still isn't the problem...it's the recoil I need to get used to, as well as the noise...at least until that idiot boyfriend of mine clears me for enchanting," she said rolling her eyes at him openly.

Sam looked up from his laptop.

"You used to play Quidditch?" he asked. He had read about the sport, but that was it.

"I was a seeker. A damn good one. The only time I've ever missed catching the Snitch was because those stupid dementors stormed the pitch," said Angel proudly.

"What's a Snitch?" asked Dean.

Sam pulled up a life-sized picture of one for him.

"You caught that?" said Dean impressed.

Angel concentrated on her boyfriend and asked him a quick question. There was a light pop before something dropped into her waiting hand.

It was a new broom, specifically the upgraded version that outstripped the Firebolt in several ways that had been on display in Japan.

"What is that?" asked Dean. He didn't get why she had a broom in her hand...though he was ready to run in case she started chasing him with it.

Angel smirked. To the surprise of Dean (but not Sam) she jumped astride the cleaning utensil and shot off like a rocket.

"Whoo hoo!"

"What the hell?!" yelled Dean when she nearly clipped him going at insane speeds. Bobby came out at the sound of yelling, and stared with Dean while Sam smirked at them both.

"What is going on out here?"

"Angel's just flying. It's the most popular method in Europe," said Sam grinning.

"A broom. Seriously?" said Dean, watching her swoop and dive like a falcon. She was looking more her age flying around like that than she had in weeks.

"They're really out of touch with the rest of the world?" offered Sam.

"I'll say. I've lost track of how many first gens have ditched Hogwarts for a new school," said a voice behind him. Sam jumped.

Angel took one look at who it was and nearly barreled into her boyfriend. Loki narrowly avoided a head on collision.

"Where in heaven's name have you been?!" she said.

"Avoiding heaven and hell. Literally. Angels have been on my ass all week since word's spread about you above and below. Do you have any idea how _rare_ a fledgling angel is these days? Both sides are after your ass," said Loki.

"Wait, why would _angels_ be after her if she's one of them?" asked Dean.

"Because they want to see which angel she'll answer to once the conversion is over. A new angel can cause untold trouble until they're put under the jurisdiction of a higher one, and with the way she's developing they want her up in heaven pronto before the demons get their hands on her. Besides, do you have any idea how rare it is for a female angel to get that strong?" asked Loki.

The only other one he knew of was Anna, and from the talk she had gone missing a few decades ago.

Angel, however, was a borderline Seraph, if not higher. If she had been a lower angel it wouldn't have been an issue, but a seraph was big news. Angels had to work their ass off for _centuries_ to get that strong, and she was getting a free ride so long as she stayed alive and out of the pit. It was a perk to being the soul mate of Gabriel.

"So am I clear for spell casting or what?"

"Not for another week. And you're stuck here until the angels lose interest or I find a way to hide you better."

Angel pouted a bit.

"Besides...you could use a little stability in your life. All that moving around with me hasn't exactly been good for you," said Loki.

"What was that?" she said with a dangerous tone.

"Stability? We move around more than you do! And half the time we get our heads nearly caved in!" said Sam.

"Yes, but you two consider this place home, despite how you might say otherwise. Angel hasn't had a place to call home since her parents were murdered, and staying in one spot had done more for her mental health than all the side trips we've been taking," said Loki.

Angel had been recovering nicely since Loki had first met her, but all the moving around had made her restless. She needed to stay put for a while so her spirit could recover like her magic and personality had. Besides, it would be a good idea to cultivate this budding sibling relationship she had with Sam and Dean...and Bobby was an infinitely better father figure compared to Sirius, despite how the man genuinely cared for his goddaughter.

Sirius was still a child. Bobby was a man who practically raised Sam and Dean when they stayed with him.

Loki suddenly turned to Sam with a smirk.

"So how is the spider working for ya? I'm eager to see how Dean reacts once it finally 'evolves'," said Loki eagerly.

Sam's eyes light up.

"Volt is great... and by evolve do you mean he'll actually grow up like they do in the series?" asked Sam.

"I did add that genetic quirk these... Pokémon...all seem to have. Sparky could turn into his more powerful form if I gave Angel a 'thunderstone', or made one for her."

"No way. I like Sparky as it thank you!" said Angel. Said mouse jumped on her shoulder. Volt was currently sitting on Sam's shoulder.

"Why do you keep making these things anyway?" asked Dean.

Loki hooked a thumb at Angel.

"Brownie points," he said simply.

"Ah."


End file.
